Halloween Town
by Valkyria Raven
Summary: Yugi is a small doll that lives in Halloween Town and he is love with Yami, the vampire and Atemu, the incubus. One day they meet. What will happen? Yaoi. YxYxA, RxBxA, MxM, SxSxJ
1. A doll and a puppy

Valkyria: Hello people. I know I have other stories in progress but I wanted to post this story since I have already finished it. It will be small and fluffy, without major plot twists. Something simple and really cute.

Yami: Enough already. Just begin the story.

Valkyria: Now now. Play nice or I may rethink and leave you out of the fun. I still have Atemu. (evil smirk)

Atemu: Hello dear readers (charming smile)

Yami: Sure now he is prince charming.

Atemu: That's what you get for taking my chocolate. (pouts)

Yugi: Enough with acting like five year olds. Valkyria doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh. The idea for doll Yugi and skeleton Yami (although in my fic Yami won't be a skeleton) belongs to Hikari-and – Yami AKA Yuri.

Valkyria: Thank you for letting me use this idea Yuri (hug).

Enjoy!!!

Pairings: Yugi x Yami x Atemu, Seto x Jou x Seth, Bakura x Ryou x Akefia, Malik x Marik

Summary: Yugi is a small doll that lives in Halloween Town and heis love with Yami, the vampire and Atemu, the incubus. One these three creatures will meet and love will blossom. What will happen next?

* * *

CHAPTER 1 A doll and a puppy

The whole Town was crazy with excitement. Creatures of all kinds were roaming the streets trying to get ready in time for their great celebration. What celebration you might ask? Halloween of course. Cause it wouldn't be Halloween Town with celebrating Halloween, right?

Halloween Town looked liked a regular small town. He had everything that any human town had: shops, houses etc. However the creatures that lived there were anything but normal. Skeletons, ghouls, vampires you name them. However they were different from all those legends humans had. Although they had the appearance of a monster, they had hearts of gold. They were mischievous but not evil. They helped each other if it was necessary and they fought for fun. In short the creatures there were like children.

Now as I said every creature was running around in excitement. Every creature but one. A small breathtaking beautiful doll was sitting near a fountain with his hellhound puppy, Azalea. The small doll was rather petite, with soft creamy skin, tri-colored, spiked hair and sparkling, amethyst eyes. The doll's name was Yugi.

The doll's outfit matched his appearance. He was wearing a snow white, silk shirt with lilac short sleeves and collar, a pair of dark blue jeans and a pair of white boots with amethyst studs. He was also wearing a beautiful white choker with an amethyst tear jewel in the middle.

Yugi let out a sigh. He had no idea what to do this year. Last year he and he friend Ryou ,who was also a doll ,had done something together. However this year Ryou was together with Bakura, a vampire and Akefia, a demon. They were very much in love and they decided to perform together this year, thus leaving Yugi alone. Of course Yugi has calmed down his friends saying that he had something in mind. He didn't want them to worry for him and pair with him out of pity. They had their loved ones to perform with. Jou, a werewolf and his best friend was together with Seto, a vampire and Seth, a sorcerer. Malik, a vampire, also his friend, was together with Marik, an incubus.

Yugi was really happy that his friends had found their special someone but at the same time he was sad. He had no one except Azalea and he couldn't exactly consider her a lover. A very loyal friend yes. However Yugi's heart already belonged to someone. Or to be more specific two creatures: Yami and Atemu.

They were the two most popular creatures of Halloween Town. Yami was a vampire and Atemu was an incubus. Both were very popular and successful in their performances. They had been together for many years and everyone knew not to try and separate them because they usually ended up without several limbs. That's why Yugi knew it was hopeless to even try and approach them.

Jou's boyfriend, Seto, had offered him to introduce him to those two, since Yami was his cousin but Yugi quickly declined. He didn't want to be humiliated in front of them. They were cool and they could easily scare anyone who wanted. Why would they want to be together with a doll that couldn't even scare a child vulture? Make them laugh? Sure. But scare them? No.

Yugi heard a small whimper and turned to his side to find Azalea, looking at him with big blue eyes. Unlike more hellhound puppies she had blue eyes instead of the usual amber and her fur was a beautiful shade of black and dark purple, bringing out her eyes. Those were the reasons why Yugi had called her Azalea. He picked her up and set her to his lap.

''What is it girl?'' he asked her with his melodious voice and patted her head. Azalea whimpered more and nuzzled the small doll's chest, showing her comfort.

''Don't worry Azalea. I'll think of something. I still have a whole month.'' he told her although he didn't look all that convinced. Azalea nuzzled his chest again, before stopping all her movements. She raised her head and sniffed the air. Her eyes darkened and she jumped from Yugi's lap and she took a fighting pose, with her claws out and her hair standing on end. Yugi also stood and watched her carefully. The last time she had acted like this was because an incubus had tried to seduce him and Yugi didn't want anything to do with him. What was wrong with her now?

Suddenly another hellhound appeared. Obviously male and a bit older than Azalea. He had dark red fur and amber eyes fixed on Azalea's blue. Yugi let out a sigh of relief. There wasn't anything wrong. There was just another hellhound that had sniffed out Azalea's scent and wanted to take her as his mate. Needless to say that Azalea had fought off every single male that had approached her. Like her master Azalea wanted love not only pure lust.

''Ra? Where are you?'' two voices asked.

Yugi's eyes widened as he recognized those deep, baritones voices. He didn't have time to react before two gorgeous creatures appeared. Both looked like Yugi, only with sharper features. One of them had the same pale skin, stunning crimson eyes and more blond steaks to his hair. He was wearing a pair of black pants and a grey tank top. That was Yami, the vampire.

The other looked so much like Yami but at the same so different. He had the same features except his eyes were a dark ruby and his skin a beautiful shade of bronze. He was wearing skin tight, black leather pants and tight, red, leather shirt. That was Atemu, incubus and the incarnation of lust.

Yugi was so engrossed in his daydreaming that it took him some time to realize that there was loud growling from the ground before him. He took a look and saw Ra and Azalea fighting. Despite being female, Azalea was holding well for herself.

''Ra. Stop this instant.'' Atemu ordered. However the male hellhound didn't listen and continued his fight, trying to make the female to submit. Both were fighting really well. Yugi let out a cry of fear when Ra bitted Azalea near her neck, causing her to cry out.

''Azalea.'' he exclaimed and for the first time Yami and Atemu noticed the small doll. Both were enchanted by his beauty. However they were angry when they saw tears starting to brim the doll's gorgeous eyes. Yami growled and summoning his powers he separated Azalea from Ra. Azalea immediately run to his master, whimpering. Yugi picked her up and held her close to his chest, trying to sooth her pain. He raised his eyes when he heard Ra growling loudly. Yami, picked him up and Atemu managed to force him to calm down with his powers. When he was asleep, they turned towards the petite doll.

''I am sorry for what Ra did. He has never acted this way before.'' Atemu said as he and Yami approached the doll. Yugi smiled to them, making their hearts melt.

''That's all right. Azalea has a lot of admirers. This is the first time that sometime is coming onto her this strongly.'' he said, biting his lip with worry and took a look at the now sleeping hellhound in his arms.

''Ra usually isn't this aggressive. He must really like her to act like this. '' Yami said.

''Don't worry about it.'' Yugi said and he turned to leave.

''Wait.'' Atemu said.

''Yes?'' Yugi asked as he turned towards them.

''Why don't you come to our home to take care of Azalea? Since it's Ra's fault that she is injured, it's the least we can do.'' Atemu said smiling at the doll. Yugi blushed at this and he said with a small voice.

''I don't want to intrude.'' he said.

''Don't be silly. We really want to help Azalea and make it up to you.'' Yami said also smiling.

Yugi blushed even more and he thought that this might be his only chance to be close to those he loved.

''All right.'' he said with a smile.

Yami and Atemu's smiles widened. There was no way in hell that they would leave without knowing about this darling, little doll. So with that thought, the vampire, the incubus and the doll started walking towards their destination.

* * *

Valkyria: Well I hope you like this first chapter. Also this story will be updated once or twice every week.

Raven: Please review and tell us what you think.


	2. Never Piss Off an Incubus

Valkyria: Hello people. Sorry for taking so long to update. Some of you know that I had a car accident last month and I am still recovering. Thankfully I am ok now for the most part although the updates will be a bit slow for the next two weeks BUT definitely more often than the last month.

You are lucky cause this story is already finished so I will update as I promised before the accident. One chapter per week.

Enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 2 Never piss off an incubus

Yugi was certain that he would never get rid of the blush that was staining his cheeks, giving them a beautiful rose color making the small doll even more beautiful. His amethyst orbs were fixed on the road in front of him and in his arms Azalea had fallen asleep, due to exhaustion. On either side of him Yami and Atemu were walking with their usual regal and self-assured grace. In Atemu's arms, Ra was also asleep. The young incubus was keeping a tight grip on the hellhound in case it woke up and decided to go after the beautiful female hellhound again.

All around them, various creatures were watching curiously as Yami and Atemu were walking with the small doll. The strange thing about it was that neither the vampire nor the incubus had ever been seen together with another creature, other than their close friends. They were not snobs or anything, just careful with those stupid enough to believe themselves able to come between them or win them both. Many had tried but none had succeeded. So how this darling, shy doll could have managed to walk with Atemu and Yami by his sides? Never the less none of them was stupid enough to ask. They would learn eventually. Besides nothing remained a secret in Halloween Town for long.

''So darling little doll do you have a name?'' Atemu with a smirk which widened when he saw the blush on the doll's face deepening. He was smitten with the doll and he wanted to find out as much about him as he could. Besides one look on his mate's face and he could tell that Yami was smitten too. That and he could practically smell Yami's hormones. Gods, vampires really had little restrain over their hormones. Good thing he could control Yami and himself otherwise …. yeah, you get their point.

''Yugi.'' the little doll answered with the same sweet voice they had heard him speak before and made them wanting to pin the doll down and have their way with him.

''Well Yugi. I am Yami and this is Atemu. Oh and this hormone-crazy hellhound is Ra. Nice to meet you.'' Yami said with a smirk that matched Atemu's.

Nice to meet you too.'' Yugi said with a smile that made with whole face glowed. Despite his nervousness Yugi was feeling pretty happy that he was finally speaking with his long time crushes.

Thankfully they arrived at Yami and Atemu's home five minutes later. Their house was a small two-story manor with blue walls and a beautiful garden surrounding it. Once they went inside they settled on the small lounge. Yugi settled on a leather love seat. Atemu called a small house-elf to bring them a first aid kit for Azalea and some snacks.

When the house elf brought the kit, Yugi took what he needed and tended to Azalea's wound on her neck. It was nothing serious since hellhounds could heal very quickly. When he was sure that Azalea was fine he gently put her beside him, where she curled more on herself. He put the supplies back in their box and saw that Yami and Atemu were watching him intently.

''Thanks for that.'' Yugi said with a beautiful smile.

''No problem Yugi. It is Ra's fault. Normally he is well behaved but Azalea must have appealed to him to attack her like that. She must be his true mate.'' Yami said.

''Well he has a long way to win her over. She is very stubborn and doesn't take shit from anyone.'' Yugi said with a mixture of a pout and glare that made him so adorable that Yami couldn't stand it.

''KAWAI.'' he exclaimed and hugged Yugi to his chest causing the small doll to squeak and blush furiously. Atemu was watching the whole scene with amusement shining in his ruby, slanted eyes.

After Yami was done with his exclamation he settled with Yugi in his lap.

''Do you want anything to drink little doll?'' Yami asked with his trademark smirk.

''Some vanilla milkshake with strawberry syrup would be nice (A/N I love this drink).'' Yugi said with a smile.

Atemu snapped his fingers and the same house elf appeared.

''Bring us a vanilla milkshake with strawberry syrup, a glass of red wine and a goblet of blood.'' Atemu said.

The elf nodded and disappeared with a pop. A second later three glasses appeared in front of everyone. Yugi took his milkshake, Yami his blood and Atemu his red wine.

Yugi took a sip of his milkshake and let a moan of appreciation. As he continued drinking he was oblivious to what he was causing. Atemu was using a large amount of his magic to control Yami and himself as to not jump on him and have their wicked way with him.

Just as Atemu couldn't think he could handle it anymore, he heard the doorbell rang. Letting out a sigh of relief he went and answered the door. Seto, Seth and Jou were outside.

''Hey cousin.'' Seth said as he and his mates made their way inside without waiting for an invitation.

''Please come in.'' Atemu said with a roll of his eye more to himself and closed the door.

When he got to the lounge he found Yugi in Jou's arms and the blond werewolf was messing with the doll's hair.

''How do you know each other?'' Yami asked.

''Yugi here is my best buddy.'' Jou said causing Yami and Atemu's eyes to narrow while Seth and Seto had identical smirks on their faces.

''And we only met Yugi today because…?'' Yami asked with a dangerously calm voice.

''Well. We thought it would be fun. Besides you would have met him. eventually.'' Seto said with a smirk.

Yami was ready to say something, when Atemu put his hand on his shoulder and said with a small smile.

''It's all right Yami. I'm sure that our cousins didn't mean anything with that.'' Atemu said with an innocent expression.

Seto and Seth turned their attention to their mate, so they lost the evil glint in Atemu's eyes but Yami didn't. Oh, their cousins were in for it.

All six of them sat down. Jou, Seth and Seto in one couch and Yugi, Yami and Atemu in the other.

''So guys what are you planning for Halloween?'' Yami asked.

''You'll have to wait and see.'' Seto said with a smirk.

''What about you guys?'' Jou asked.

''Yami and I aren't sure. We will probably do something spectacular, as always.'' Atemu said with a bit of smugness in his voice.

''I see. What about you Yug? Are you and Ryou doing something together this year?'' Jou asked.

Yugi seemed a bit uncomfortable before he answered.

''I'll have to do something on my own. Ryou's gotten together with Akefia and Bakura and they'll do something together.'' Yugi answered.

''Then why don't you join us?'' Atemu asked with a smile.

''Really?'' Yugi asked, surprise clear in his voice.

''Yeah. I mean I know we just met but I have a feeling that we'll get very close. Besides it'll be a pity a pretty doll like you to not have anyone to help him.'' Atemu said with a small smirk.

Yugi blushed but smile nonetheless.

''It'll be my pleasure.'' Yugi said wiry a smile.

''No little one. The pleasure will be all ours.'' Yami said with a smirk of his own.

Seto, Jou and Seth smiled at the sight, knowing that the little doll was in good hands.

The six of them stayed for some time talking about various subjects and enjoying the peace and quiet.

All six of them were so absorbed that they didn't notice a certain hellhound awake.

Ra opened his amber eyes and took a look around. He was back in his master's home. The last thing he remembered was sniffing out the most wonderful scent he had ever sniffed. His eyes widened in realization. His mate.

He took a look around and saw that his beautiful mate was in a love seat across from him, asleep. He was saddened that he had hurt her but her scent had driven him wild and he had wanted to claim her right there and then.

Silently he climbed down from the seat he was resting and went silently towards her. When he reached her, he nuzzled her in her neck with his muzzle and let out a small whine.

Azalea could feel someone nuzzling her neck and her senses became assaulted by the wonderful scent she had sniffed out earlier. She remembered the gorgeous male she had met. She immediately opened her blue eyes and met Ra's sorrowful amber ones. She could see that her mate was sad he had hurt her. She smiled at him and nuzzled him in response. The two hellhounds were so absorbed in each other that they didn't notice their masters watching them carefully.

Yugi, Yami and Atemu were very happy that their hellhounds were so happy with each other.

''I am glad that they are ok.'' Yugi said.

_If only we could do the same with you_ Yami and Atemu thought.

After sometime Jou noticed that it was getting late.

''It's getting late guys. We should head home.'' Jou said and he. Seto, Seth and Yugi stood up.

''Azalea.'' Yugi called.

The hellhound let out a small bark and with a small lick on Ra's cheek, she ran to her master's side and jumped to his arms.

''How about we meet in my place tomorrow morning?'' Yugi asked Yami and Atemu.

''We'll there around 11 o'clock.'' Yami said with a smile.

Yugi nodded and he, Jou, Seth and Seto left the house. As they were leaving no one noticed Atemu chanting something under his breath.

''What did you do?'' Yami asked.

''Let's just say that Seth and Seto won't be able to have any fun tonight.'' Atemu said with a smirk.

That was so good. Their cousins wouldn't know what hit them.

Later the same night, a vampire and a sorcerer couldn't get any fun with their mate no matter how hard they tried. And believe me they were trying VERY hard. That would teach them not to mess with an incubus.

* * *

Seto: I'll kill you (growls)

Jou: Now now Seto. Be a good vamp.

Valkyria: That's right. Don't worry. You'll get laid next chapter. Anyway. Please review and I'll see you next week.


	3. The morning after

Valkyria: Hello guys and welcome to chapter 3. I know I said that the story is finished but it needs a bit of editing and correcting so that's why I haven't posted any chapters. Hopefully if everything goes as planned it won't be long before I finish editing and correcting the story.

In the meantime enjoy! It's a bit small but I wanted the next part to have a chapter of its own so please bear with me. There is also a poll in my profile so vote if you haven't.

* * *

CHAPTER 3 The morning after

Sleep.

Heaven's gift to mankind.

Or at least that was Yami and Atemu's opinion.

Sleep was sacred to them and most of the creatures of Halloween Town.

Being woken up at 6 in the morning wasn't a fun way and Atemu and Yami learned that the hard way. Apparently Seto and Seth were very upset about last night and they decided to let their cousins know just how upset first thing in the morning.

"YOU SHORT COCK-BLOCKING IDIOT. GET DOWN HERE AND FACE ME." Seth's angry voice was heard and Yami winced covering his highly sensitive ears with his the pillow.

"GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Seto's voice was heard.

"Go down and make them shut up before I do it for good." He growled at his lover, his voice muffed by the pillow. All he heard was groan beside him.

"You were happy last night when you learned what I had planned." Atemu complained giving his lover a very puppy dog look. However it was still very early and it didn't have any effect on Yami. He simply growled at his lover and mate, took the pillow off his head and gave Atemu a very annoyed glare.

"Yes because I didn't know that our cousins would wake us at 6 in the morning" he exclaimed.

"Fine." Atemu snapped and pushed the covers off him, shivering at the very cold morning breeze. Clad only in his red boxers, he made his way down the stairs and opened the door with such force that nearly tore it off its hinges. Before him a very angry vampire, a very upset sorcerer and a mildly confused werewolf stood, waiting for him. Putting his most charming face on Atemu said with a smile

"Can I help you with something?" he asked with delight.

Seto growled at that and pushed his way past him with Seth following on his heels. Jou simply shrugged and went inside as well.

"Please do come in." Atemu said sarcastically as he gently closed the door.

"Lift this spell now!" Seth demanded marching up against his cousin. Atemu simply lifted his arms in a defensive position.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." He said with an innocent expression causing both Seto and Seth to growl at that.

"You know what we mean. The blasted spell that didn't allow us to have any fun with our puppy last night." Seto shouted.

Just as Atemu opened his mouth to reply the door upstairs opened with a bang and a very irritated vampire came down the stairs.

Now, vampires may not be affected by the sun but they were still night creatures, meaning that they don't like waking up very early in the morning. Needless to say, Yami was a very cranky vampire.

"What do you want at 6 in the morning?" Yami shouted.

"Why don't you ask your boyfriend then?" Seth sneered.

Yami opened his mouth to reply but he was cut off by Atemu.

"You know why. Why didn't you let us know that you knew Yugi?" Atemu asked with more calmness than his boyfriend.

Seto let out a breath before he spoke, all his previous anger evaporating.

"All fun and playfulness aside, we told Yugi many times to come with us to meet you because he has always admired you. Not like a silly fun boy crash but an honest to Ra admiration. He was so shy and he always refused, thinking you would laugh at him." Seto said.

Atemu and Yami were speechless.

"Why?" Yami finally asked, overcoming his shock.

Seth let out a sigh, continuing where his mate had left off.

"Tell me what was the first thing you thought when you saw Yugi?" Seth asked

"That he is the sweetest, most precious thing we've ever saw?" Atemu and Yami asked.

Jou snickered at that.

"Most people do think that. Now, you two are the most awesome, terrifying creatures of our town. Yugi feels a bit… inadequate in comparison to you." Jou said hoping that they would understand and not make fun of his best friend.

Yami and Atemu thought long and hard Jou's words. It was true Yugi wasn't terrifying at all. He was however enchanting and had a very wonderful aura around him. He didn't need to be terrifying in order to impress them. He would simply need to be himself.

Yami and Atemu smiled at that and looked at each other. They would make Yugi realize his full potential and worth.

And they would have fun doing it along the way.

* * *

Valkyria: So that's it folks. Review please and tell me what you think.

Next update: September 12th.


	4. Happy thoughts and feelings

Valkyria: Here's the next chapter. This is the last short chapter. I felt I needed to get couple of things out of the way before the main event.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 4 Happy thoughts and feelings

Yugi was ecstatic. Actually he was beyond ecstatic. He felt as if he was about to burst from happiness.

He had finally met his two idols and not only that. He had talked to them and  
Yami actually hugged him.

Yugi let out a small squeal of happiness at that thought, hugging Azalea closer to his chest. Azalea responded by nuzzling Yugi, feeling both her master's happiness and her own at having finally found a mate.

Yugi reached his house and unlocked the fence door. He took a moment to take in the wonderful scents that were surrounding his garden. His garden was his pride and joy. Full of blooming flowers and trees full of fruits. His friends always said that he had the magic touch with everything he touched.

Shaking his head he went to the front door of the house and unlocked it.

He went inside, switched on the lights and put Azalea to the floor knowing that the small hellhound wanted to walk around for a bit despite her injury.

Yugi went to the small but bright and cozy kitchen and made some dinner for himself and Azalea. For himself he made a simple Chicken Caesar Salad and a glass of orange juice and for Azalea he heated some leftover chicken.

"Azalea, dinner!" he called her as set her plate on the floor. He heard a soft bark and Azalea came running inside, smelling one of her favorite foods.

Yugi also sat and started eating his salad, all the while thinking about Yami and Atemu. When he was done with his food he put his plate along with Azaleas' to the sink and washed them not wanting to leave that for later. He didn't own a house elf, so he had to do everything himself. When he was done, he took a look around the kitchen wanting to make sure that everything was tidy and clean enough for tomorrow not wanting to embarrass himself.

Thankfully everything was clean and tidy, since our little doll was a very clean and tidy person by nature. The light wooden floor was polished and shiny, the table and the chairs as well. The windows were also covered by light peach curtains. Everything else was where it should be so Yugi went to check the living room.

The living room was spacey and airy. It had the same light wooden floor as the kitchen and the rest of the house and the walls were painted a light peach color with some cream colored accents on some places. There were two blue couches facing each other and light blue carpet on the floor. There was also a small table in the middle of the room. Various chairs were here and there. There was also a fireplace with many cozy pillows around it. It was actually Yugi's favorite place to relax. Vases, flowers and other small things were decorating the living room, giving it a very inviting feeling. After checking Yugi saw that everything was in place, he let out a sigh of relief, knowing that he could and rest without having to worry about making a bad impression to Yami and Atemu.

Knowing the outside garden was tidy as well; he switched off the light and went upstairs with Azalea following behind.

Upstairs was Yugi's personal heaven: his bedroom. He always wanted his bedroom to be a place where he could relax and sleep well, so when he had bought the house, he was extra careful with his bedroom.  
Unlike the rest of house the floor was made by dark cherry wood and the walls were a combination of light red and cream color giving a very romantic glow to the room. The windows were also covered by light red and violet curtains. However the most amazing thing was the bed.

It was circular and built inside the floor, giving the impression of a nest rather than a bed. A very soft mattress and many pillows as well as a very soft cotton blanket were completing the whole nest idea.

A big wooden wardrobe and low table were there as well.

After picking a set of nightclothes for his wardrobe he went to the adjoined bathroom for a quick shower.

While Yugi was in the bathroom, Azalea made sure she was comfortable at the end of the bed, thinking about her mate. She let out a happy whine, wanting the night to pass so she could see him again.

She was also very happy for her master. Her master was a very sweet and cute creature and many creatures had tried to take advantage of his good nature. That's why she was happy when he met her mate's masters. They seemed really nice and strong. Azalea knew without a doubt that her master would be very happy with them.

Yugi came out of the bathroom, feeling refreshed after his shower and having changed in a pair of silk, violet pajamas. His hair, while still wet from the shower were still slightly spiky, although not as spiky as when dry.

With a smile still firmly on his face, he went to his bed and curled around a pillow with his blanket secured around him. With a smile on his face and a goodnight to Azalea he fell asleep.

* * *

The sun was shining, the birds were singing and the clouds were fluffy.

At least that was Yami, Atemu and Ra's opinion. Yes, even the hellhound was happy.

Despite the rude wakeup call they received, their moods were lifted by the time they left for Yugi's home.

"I can't wait." Yami said with a bright smile that made his whole face glow. Atemu smiled at this. It wasn't often seeing Yami so happy and carefree.

Atemu felt the same but he managed to contain it better than Yami. After all he knew that his mate loved him but at the same time, he was ecstatic at meeting another potential mate. Atemu couldn't really fault him for this.

Yugi was such a lovely creature whose inner Light was shining so bright. Atemu, as a creature of Darkness, felt drawn to him. He was also certain that Yami felt the same way.

Atemu was happy for one more reason. Ever since his parent's deaths several years ago, Yami hadn't really been the same. He used to be very child-like and carefree and their deaths changed him. Not to the point where everyone could tell that something was different with the young vampire but enough so that Atemu, as his mate, would notice.

Yugi brought that back to Yami and for that Atemu was grateful.

"Atemu?" Yami's voice asked beside him. Atemu turned and saw that he had been so lost in his thoughts that they had reached Yugi's home. Even Ra was watching him with a curious expression. Bending on one knee to pet Ra and calm him, he then turned to Yami.

"Just lost in thoughts, that's all." He said with a small smile that didn't convince Yami.

"Are you sure?" Yami asked with a frown. Atemu smiled reassuringly which in turn brought a smile to Yami's face.

"Positive." He said.

Yami nodded at this and they both turned towards the house. It was a beautiful wooden two story house surrounded by a small garden and a white fence.

All in all, a small and cute house for a small and cute doll.

Atemu pushed open the fence door and went inside followed by Yami and Ra who was eagerly wagging his tail. As they reached the front door Atemu turned his attention to Yami.

"Ready?" he asked. Yami nodded almost as eagerly as Ra.

Atemu smiled at this and pushed the bell button.

* * *

Valkyria: hope you like this chapter. Please review.

Next update: September 23rd


	5. Planning

Valkyria: Finally I was able to organize my time and edit this chapter to my liking. I was going to post this on Monday but I was away and I came back today.

I also forgot to mention that all creatures have magic and use it.

Enjoy it!

* * *

CHAPTER 5 Planning

A bell-like sound was heard through the small house. At first Yugi thought he was only dreaming about it but when the sound was heard again, he realized that he wasn't dreaming and the bell-like sound was actually the bell.

Blinking open his eyes he turned his attention to the clock he had on the wall.

11 o'clock

With a yelp, Yugi jolted awake causing his poor hellhound to wake as well. Azalea let out a sad whine, causing Yugi to look at her.

"Sorry Azalea but I'M LATE. THEY ARE HERE!'' he yelped as he threw the blanket off him and ran downstairs.

Azalea let out another whine not caring one way or another. She was still sleepy and she wanted to stay in bed. If her mate wanted, he could come up there and snuggle with her. With that thought, she buried herself under the blanket and closed her eyes, knowing that her mate would come up to her.

Yugi took a deep breath before he unlocked and opened the door. An amber hellhound run through, the moment the door was opened.

Ra took a sniff around and he caught Azalea's scent. Without another thought, he climbed up the stairs and found her buried under the blankets. Letting out a happy growl, he went under the blankets as well and curled around her protectively.

Azalea fell her mate curling around her and with a happy whine she sniggled close to him and fell asleep surrounded by his relaxing spicy scent.

* * *

Yugi took a deep breath before looking up to Yami and Atemu. Both were as gorgeous as always, clad in their leather outfits and all he was wearing was his pajamas. He felt his cheeks burn in embarrassment.

However Yami and Atemu had totally different thoughts. With sleep-tousled hair and wearing only silk pajamas the doll couldn't look more delicious if he could try.

"Um..Good morning!" Yugi said cheerfully hoping that Yami and Atemu wouldn't take offence in him opening the door in just his pajamas.

Yami let out a laugh, having already guessed Yugi's thoughts.

"Morning Yugi. Did we wake you?" he asked with a teasing smile even though he already knew the answer. He did enjoy the blush that spread to Yugi's cheeks just as Atemu did. Honestly, the doll was too adorable for his own good.

"Um. Sorry." Yugi managed to mumble as he lowered his head.

"Hey." Atemu said as he placed a finger underneath Yugi's chin and raised his head in order for him to meet Atemu's red eyes. "Don't worry about it. Yami was only joking. You are allowed to oversleep, you know." He said gently hoping to sooth Yugi.

"Besides now is our chance to have breakfast all together." Yami said cheerfully.

Yugi smiled at that. "Alright than. Come in." he said and stepped back to let Yami and Atemu enter.

"Make yourselves comfortable while I'll go and make breakfast." Yugi said with a smile. Yami and Atemu returned the smile and went to the living room while Yugi went to the kitchen and made breakfast.

* * *

After the healthy and delicious breakfast, during which Yugi changed into a pair of jeans and t-shirt, all three made themselves comfortable at the living room. Of course being who they were, Atemu and Yami sure that Yugi was sitting between them.

"So Yugi. Do you have any ideas about Halloween?" Yami asked.

Yugi shifted nervously in his seat. "Well to be honest I have no idea. Usually Ryou is the one that comes up with ideas and we simply go from there together."

"I see. So then. Let's try something simple. Close your eyes." Atemu said.

"Why?" Yugi asked curious and not wanting to become vulnerable in their presence.

Yami winked at him "You'll see." He said.

Yugi took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Nervous he may be, but he did trust them.

"Now. I want you to imagine a place that fills you with excitement. What is that place? What colors are there? Music? Magic? Anything." Atemu's smooth voice washed over him and ensnared all his senses.

One by one he could see them. First came the soft scent of clean air and sea water. Then the soft sound of water, splashing all over the place. Finally he could see the whole picture in his head. Water creating all kind of shapes in the air, reflecting the moonlight and creating all kind of different colors. He could even feel the magic necessary for creating such an amazing vision.

Unconsciously Yugi's own magic came to life, giving off bits of what he was seeing. Atemu and Yami smiled at that, already knowing that their young doll had such an amazing imagination. Both of them were so enthralled by the magic Yugi was giving off that they leaned forward and placed a kiss in each of Yugi's cheeks.

Yugi was so startled by that, that he opened his eyes and came face to face with both their eyes. So similar yet so different.

"Why?" he managed to whisper.

Yami smiled gently when he heard the tone of insecurity in Yugi's voice. He placed his hands on Yugi's face and made him focus on him.

"You have no idea how amazing we find you Yugi. We really like you and we want you to be our mate." Yami simply said.

Yugi was speechless. He couldn't believe what Yami was saying. It just couldn't be true.

"Yami is right. We want you by our side. Now and forever." Atemu said as he put his arms around Yugi in a loose hug that was so warm and loving that it convinced Yugi much more than their words did.

"You have no idea how happy you both make me." Yugi whispered as he embraced Atemu back.

Yami not wanting to be left out, also hugged them, laying his head on Yugi's shoulder.

Yugi couldn't believe it. Not only did those two gorgeous creatures loved him back but they would also celebrate their first Halloween together.

This would be the best Halloween ever!

* * *

Valkyria: hope you liked it. There will be either one more or two depending on how I feel about it. The good news are that whether one or two, this story will be finished this February! (yeah for me). It took me longer than I had anticipated.

Anyway, as I said hope you liked it. Please review!


End file.
